Marraige of Rock
by KanomeUchiha
Summary: Toph is forced to marry Crown Prince Zuko to save her family's statis among the nobel of the Earth Kingdom. (Story under rewrite. The rating will change to M later.)
1. Chapter 1

Toph grumbled crossly for about the thousandth time that day. She didn't see why she had to go off and marry some punk prince she didn't know just because her parents were losing money and power in the Earth Kingdom. Hell she thought it would be good for them and knock them off their high-horses.

She glanced sightlessly out of her cabin window aboard the Earth Kingdom ship that was heading for the Fire Nation capital and sighed, silently hoping that the prince wasn't a complete prick like her parents and their friends. It wasn't that she didn't love her family but they could still be a bunch of push over jerks when it came to controlling her life.

She furrowed her brow as an announcement that they were close to dock came from behind her closed cabin door. She had to figure a way out of this, fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two rewrite. Hope you guys like it. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Toph was stuck in a sitting room where she had been told to wait for the prince. Yeah right. As if she was going to stick around here. She grabbed for one of her bags, opening it and sorting through until she felt the rough fabric of her secret streetwear. She changed quickly before hopping out of the window. Not feeling any vibrations near by she dashed over to the garden before bumping into someone and getting knocked on her ass.

"Hey! Watch where you're going brainless!" She spat, surprised she hadn't felt the person before hand.

"Thats what I sould be saying. How did a pesant get on royal grounds?"

"Pesant? I'll show you pesant!" She aims a good solid rock at his head, which he deftly dodges before moving to sweep her feet out from under her.

"How dare you attack the Fire Nation crown prince!"

"You're the prince? Great this is just my luck, getting married off to some pampered Princess." Toph angrily blows a piece of hair out of her face.

"Married off to me? I was told to excpect a high class lady, which you are clearly not."

"Oh I'll show you high class-" But before she gets the chance, she feels others approaching them. Damn it. "You got off lucky this time." She stood down, turning and walking right past her attendants just as they reached where she and the prince were standing.

After being told to wait, yet again, in the sitting room and informed that guards would be posted to keep and eye on her, Toph sighed flopping down into a big arm chair going through every insult she knew in her head and coming up with a few new ones. With any luck the prince would banish her for her foul mouth.

She only wished.

_Thank you for everyone that has waited for me to finally get back to this, and I am sorry it has taken so long. Please R&R on how you like the rewrites._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long guys. Had writers block._

_I don't own Avatar. If I did Jet would never have died._

Zuko's pov: (but still third person)

Zuko was doing paper work in his study when he heard a crash and rubbed his forhead sighing before getting up and leaving the room.

Down the hall he could hear Toph having another hissy fit over being dressed by servants.

It would last about an hour if the days before were any indacation.

He went back to his study and grabbed his paper work before going to an outside patio to work.

A few hours past and it was soon mid-day and time for the evening meal. He asked a passing servant to bring him a meal after they put his paper work away for him. He relaxed in his chair closing his eyes against the sun and started dozing lightly. He didnt notice when someone set his food on the table or when the same someone sat in the chair across from his. He only woke when he felt a rock hit him in the face. He opened his eyes and stared down at the offending thing with iratation for waking him up, before looking for who threw said rock.

Toph was sitting across from him in a traditonal Fire Nation dress made for the hot summers.

"You should eat your food, Princess, before it gets cold." Toph jibed.

He scowled at the nick-name Toph had given him but sat up and ate him meal quickly but in a regal manner so as not to seem impolite since he had no idea what might set Toph off on one of her little moods that involved all sorts of name calling and earth bending.

He had the dishes sent away after the meal and stared at Toph wondering why she was sitting there with him.

He was snapped out of his trance-like state by a strange queston.

"Do you know how to swim?"

He looked at her strangely before anwsering, "Yes I do. Why?"

She shifted in her chair a bit seeming nervous, "Could you teach me?"

He wondered why she wouldn't already know but answered anyway, "Sure I guess."

"Really?"

She seemed exited.

"Well sure. What reason would I have to not teach you?"

She stared looking uncomfortable shifting again in her seat, "Because I'm blind."

"Why would that be a reason?"

"I just thought you would think I couldn't swim because of it thats all."

She got out of her seat looking at him with her sightless eyes, "You coming?"

He nodded and got out of his seat following Toph wondering to himself why she wanted to learn in the first place.

_So how was this chapter? I know it was short but the next one will be longer I promise. Any ideas for what should happen during the swimming lesson?_

_R&R_

_-Kanome_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah I suck. I hope this chapter is a good one. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting._

_I don't own Avatar._

_Note: I'm going to skip the swimming lesson chapter for now. This is set later on. I felt I should show you guys my ideas of who should be with who. There is an OC in this chapter for Jet. And yes it is male._

_On to the story._

Zuko had the whole palace in an uproar over the evening party with the other important officals in the world. Including the Avatar and his wife, the leader of the Southern Water tribe and his wife, and the Earth King Jet and his "partner" no one had even yet seen.

Toph was upset by the whole idea of simply having a party to celibrate that she was now expecting. She had only been with Zuko once and already she was knocked up. It was kind of...no it WAS infuriating!

She let out a sigh as she let herself be dressed for the event later that evening. The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing her old friend Iroh at the party.

She had met Iroh when he visited her family one year and they had gotten along smashingly. He was just now returning to the Fire Nation after a year and a half of travel so he could be there for Zuko.

She vagely wondered if Iroh was the reason she was in this mess in the first place. If he was then she would be pissed. Not that she could do anything about it.

She 'saw' him enter the room before he said anything and turned to him.

"Are you ready for this evening?" Zuko stood against the door frame.

"What do you think Princess?" Toph sent him one of her famous glares reaching up to pick her ear.

"I don't see why your taking this out on me. Your the one who jumped me at the beach," He smirked at the fond memory.

"It was simply a spur of the moment mistake I made because you saved me." She flicks her ear gunk at him.

"Whatever you say sweetness," Burns it mid air. "Dinner is in a few minutes okay."

"Fine." She steps down from the stool she had been standing on and went down staires with Zuko.

_I am so sorry this is short. I am not fit to write just that everything has been so hectic. I'm moving. My great grandma is dying. I don't know when the next one will be out but I will start working on it now._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok updates. Greatgrandma Reva is gone. My Grandpa on my dad's side is gone._

_Anyway onto the story._

_I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender._

_I DO own Kizo. You steal him you die._

Of dresses and kinks:

"I don't see why I have to wear this ridiculus thing to the party"

Kizo was very upset at having to wear a girl's gown to the party being held for the Fire Lord and his wife. He didn't see why he should have to look any more femminine then he already did naturally and so he was busy fighting with Jet on what he wanted to wear to the event.

"I already look enough like a girl as it is. I don't need your strange kink of seeing me in a dress and make up adding to it." KIzo fummed.

"I don't remember you fighting this much on our wedding night, and you wore a dress for me then." Jet smirked. He just loved to make Kizo squirm about how much like a girl he looked.

With Kizo's flowing black hair down to his lower back and his soft golden eyes, it was any wonder the doctor hadn't been wrong about his gender at birth. In fact if Jet hadn't seen the proof himself on more then a handful of occasions he wouldn't beleive it himself.

He chuckled as Kizo took the dress off and set about to finding something less girly. He finally settled on a deep green dress shirt with overly big sleeves and a pair of tanish pants with gold trim, finishing the oufit off with a soft grass green belt to hold it all together.

"This will work just as well as that stupid dress would have and its what I'm wearing so get over it you pervert." Kizo left to get his hair brushed by some giggling servants, telling them he wanted it done into a partial bun.

Jet watched as he left and sighed softly, letting a smile drape itself across his face as he stood up with the intent to follow his adorable and angry fire bender. He stopped when he saw the Avatar kicked, quite litarally, from his room. Seems like he wasn't the only one having some trouble with the wives today.

"Hey Aang. Whats with the new flying act?" Jet leaned against a wall as said air bender brushed dust off his clothes.

"Oh its just Katara. Her mood swings have started getting worse lately"

If Jet was glad of one thing in his whole life it was that Kizo couldn't get pregant. If that ever happened chances are Jet would end up fixed for the rest of his life. Not something he ever wanted.

"Have you tried plum blossom tea? It worked wonders on Smellerbee when she was having Longshots twins." Jet chewed at his peice of wheat thoughtfully.

The Avatar stood thinking about that and wondered if he could get Katara to try it. Maybe if it was Suki who gave it to her then he would be safe. "Yeah I think I'll try that. Thanks Jet."

Jet just noded and stopped leaning on his wall. "Well I have to go calm my own down so I wish you all the best of luck with that." He patted the Avatar on the shoulder as he walked to the rooms where hair was cleaned and brushed for the nobles.

He saw Kizo sitting and enjoying having his hair brushed and washed. Which is all he would let the servant girls do much to the girls dissapointment. Jet knocked on the already open door to get Kizo's attention. He held back a chuckle as Kizo glared over at him.

"Still mad at me Kizo?" Jet tried his best to look appolgetic.

He guessed it worked because Kizo sighed and just waved him over. Jet of course walked over when called, he would always do anything Kizo told him even if the boy didn't know that. He smiled though when Kizo took Jet's hand in his own and brough it to his lips kissing it.

"I'll wear the dress when we get home."

Jet smirked to himself and leaned down to kiss Kizo softly, making the boy (and the servant girls) blush.

"That would be nice. Lets see if we can't get through this party first."

Kizo just nodded and went back to relaxing while his hair was brushed and washed. Jet smiled and sat next to him after a servant brought him a stool.

_I hope that was ok guys. With the gayness and all. I felt really good writing this chapter. And the next ones will probably get better and better. Thank you for continuing to read._


End file.
